In the event of a vehicle becoming embedded in, for example, mud, or snow, one conventional solution for freeing the vehicle involves the application of a set of chains to the driven tires. The chains function as anti-skid or traction members on the tire. In order, however, to fit the chains onto the tire it is necessary to jack the wheels clear of the ground. It is often difficult, in muddy or yielding terrain, to provide a firm, and hence safe, footing for jack placement. An alternative approach for fitting chains involves driving onto the chains. This, however, is impossible to do once the vehicle is firmly stuck.
A patent search has revealed various traction devices for use in connection with tires. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,315,838; 2,517,634 and 3,437,121.
However, there still exists the need for a tire traction device having the following characteristics:
ease and safety of installation;
simplicity of mechanism;
adaptability for a variety of tire diameters; and
avoidance of damage by the traction device to the tire.